gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Alphadia 1
Is The Remaster HD Remake Of Alphadia & Alphadia 2. It Available For Nintendo 3DS With More 3D Visual Graphics And More Beautiful Graphics Than Before. And More Usual Storyline Will Be More Actual As More Impressive HD Remaster. New Storyline Added To The Game And Will Be Focus To Collection Game Of Alphadia. Story ''Alphadia'' It has been almost a century since the end of the Energi War. Nevertheless, within this prolonged season of peace, the Schwarzschild Empire has once again begun plotting world domination as it starts to conquer and occupy one nation after another. It is during this time that Ash and Karim, two residents of Heiland, a small town on the frontier, rescue a young woman and her escort as they are being pursued in the nearby woods by a contingent of foreign soldiers. Yet, who is this mysterious girl and what fate is in store for Ash and those with him as they attempt to help her fulfill her mission...? There Will Be The "Energi Crisis"....? Find out as this dramatic story begins to unfold! ''Alphadia II'' 200 Years After Energi Crisis, And Yet after Ash Missing In Action. Though after seemingly being lost to the inhabitants of the world, energi once again makes its appearance, and before long begins to drive opposing powers into an all out scramble to take control of this ever-diminishing resource. Energi… the source of power interconnected with all living things. In times of old, the human race erected a great civilization that thrived on the use of this power. However, some two centuries earlier, an incident known as the Energi Crisis erupted and led to the planet's energi being sealed away. As a result, people lost the mysterious powers they were once capable of harnessing. The story now picks up with the protagonist, Leon, who has been assigned to his first solo mission by the Energi Guild. And there within his mind echo the words of the guildmistress when she stated: "Energi is the hidden power within each individual. It is the power of the heart and mind, and when purposefully sought, its true potential is unleashed." ''Gameplay Change'' *Remaster In high Definition *Menu Screen And Battle Command Had Been Adjusted *25 New Music Track Added To Game. 10 New Track For Alphadia, And 15 New track For Alphadia 2. *All Arrangement Music Track For Two Games *Update Character Rendered *Update Texture *New Opening Themes *The Graphical Quality Had Sightly Improved ''Alphadia *Remaster In High Definition *Optional Gameplay 15 Hours For Additional Scene, Dungeoun And New Storyline. *New Quest and Mini-Quest. *The Menu Screen Had Been Adjusted *Improvement Graphical Style *New Energi. ''Alphadia 2 '' *Remaster In High Definition *Optional Gameplay 20 Hours For additional Scene, Dungeoun, Quest And More Storyline Will Be Added The New Plot Of This Series. *The Graphical Quality Had Been Improved *Remaster High Definition Sprite & Visual Playble Character, NPC, And Texture Like Town, Dungeoun And Tower. *Arrangement Soundtrack With More Classic With Orchestral And Instrument *'Boss Battle Theme''' From Alphadia 1 Added As Boss Battle 2. *New Visual Enhancement Graphical Has Totally Improved *New Themes for Title Screen, Menu Screen And Battle Command Screen. *Some Scene Will had Connection with Alphadia Genesis. *New Weapon, Skill And Skill Break ''Alphadia 2 -Continue Story- New Story Take place One Years After Alphadia 2, The Guild Are Investigate Another Energi Hole Be Occurred. Leon And His Friend milfy Investigate Another Energi Hole That Will Be more Path To descruction. Enah Felt The Seal Where The maxim Is Sealed Will Be Released. And Distortered By Mysterious Organization Who Approaching The Energi Guild And Planning To Sealed Maxim. ''Sequel The New Sequel The Performing The New Case Which It was Take Place One Years After And Five Month After Alphadia 2 -Continue Story-. It Was Focus On Guild Energi Member To Discovered The Mysterious Life Form Energi Called Sigma Energi Which Mean The Last Energi Of Baroch And The Energi Hole That Controlling The Powerful Monster. The Organization Was The Research Same As Baroch Did, They Called Guild Sigma Which They're Objective to Destroy The Sealed And Released Maxim. Category:Collections Category:Collection Category:HD Collections